One peep is all it takes
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: On curious peep around the corner on a cold February day will change his life in the upcoming months and not necessarily in a way he'll like...SBxOC
1. The fatal peep

Sirius Black was…Right, I'm just gonna pause right here, you all know who he is or you wouldn't be reading this would you

Sirius Black was…Right, I'm just gonna pause right here, you all know who he is or you wouldn't be reading this would you? I don't find it necessary to introduce all the people you know to you again. Therefore in my version of these events you'll be expected to know the basics about the Marauder era. In the stunning possibility that you don't I suggest you stop reading right know, get off the computer and go read all the Harry Potter books again. Now, where was I before I so rudely interrupted myself? Ah yes, at the beginning…

Sirius Black was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was in the year of 1977, towards the end of February. It was freezing out but Sirius didn't mind, his house was never very warm and being at the uppermost floor, he was used to the cold. Most students were content with staying close to their Common Room fires so Sirius knew he was alone on his way back from the kitchen. Sirius didn't mind being alone one bit, for sort periods of time anyways; once again something he had grown immune to thanks to his household. His friends were all busy elsewhere at the moment. That was the nice thing about having such great friends, he didn't need to be with them all the time to feel close to them and when he was with them all the time, he didn't feel smothered.

As he walked down the corridor, he thought he heard someone. Now, this surprised him, not many wanted to brave these freezing temperatures for nothing, and he knew for a fact that nor the libraries nor the Common Rooms were close to these parts of the castle. Sirius rounded the corner slowly and he never forgot what he saw on that cold February day. It was girl, dancing and singing…Now at first sight there was nothing special about this girl, she was tallish, brown hair, fairly pretty, apparently spunky but nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, something struck him as he watched her walk along aimlessly twirling and singing "Oh Oh Oh Oh Stayin' Alive Stayin' Alive Oh Oh Oh Oh Stayin' Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiive" off tune. Wondering who on earth she was to brave what most students called polar temperatures and to be in a rarely frequented wing of the castle, Sirius started to check the Map but realised he hadn't thought necessary to bring it. _Oh well, I'll find out who she is soon enough, I know almost everybody and those I don't know, the others do…_

Little did he know that simple curious glance around the corner was about to change his life in the upcoming months, and not necessarily in a way he would be happy with…

**AN: Alright first chapter, I've had this idea for a teensy while now and I felt like giving it a go since I'm having a huge writer's block on my Lily/James stories because no one is reviewing! I'm going to try to post up at least once a week so you guys won't have to wait too long. Meanwhile tell me what you think please!!**


	2. A blow up and a rememberance

Truth be told, while you may remember the events of the past chapter, Sirius Black did not

Truth be told, while you may remember the events of the past chapter, Sirius Black did not. Indeed as soon as he stepped into the common room to witness yet another explosion form Lily Evans towards his best friend in the world, all thoughts of the mystery girl were gone…At least for a little while. The reason was not really the fact that Lily was yelling at James, it was the fact that James was yelling back. Here's the basic transcript:

James came in from Quidditch practice with his team, laughing and exhausted as per usual. He went up to his room to change and came back down with his homework. He started to work quietly until he ran out of ink, and instead of being the brilliant boy he was, he did not ask for someone's ink in a discreet manner; no, he hollered at Lily Evans wince…

"Hey Evans! Will you…"

"NO POTTER I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!! How dare you think you can come in here laugh boisterously with your stupid jock cronies, probably after having hexed a member of the Slytherin team, pretend to work and then ask me out and expect me to say yes!!" fumed Lily.

"You know what that's funny because I don't think that's quite what happened Evans!! If you would get your nose out of your bloody books for 2 minutes as well as off your effing high horses then maybe you could see reality instead of what suits you! I came in here after a hard practice with my _**team **_laughing at a joke someone made to try and cheer us up. I went upstairs to change and come back down to do my remaining homework in peace! And for your information, I don't hex Slytherins, I hex Death Eaters like your pal Snivellus, you know the ones with the Dark Marks on their arms and who are out there killing and bloody torturing people, not just asking for INK so they can finish their bloody transfiguration essays without getting the fucking third degree from a self absorbed heartless bitch!!" James bellowed back.

Sirius Black, best friend of infuriated James Potter, who had just witnessed his said boy's unexpected blow up decided that, after having insulted Lily Evans, he was in danger. Therefore with a flick of his wand he made James' homework precede them up to the dormitory and steered his friend away from his stunned future wife.

So preoccupied was he that his future…well, let's just say his future mystery escaped his mind. The next few days were all about James and making sure he didn't talk to Evans. Thank goodness her friends seem to be thinking along the same lines. And so a month past until it was Easter break and time to head back to the Potter Mansion to celebrate the 1st anniversary of his escape from 12 Grimmauld Place. On the train, James who had cheered up after lightening his load on the love of his life was playing Exploding Snap with Peter while playing Wizard's chess with Remus, because the latter took exceptionally long to make his moves. So Sirius decided to find some entertainment in the corridor.

As he walked down the train, he stopped next to a compartment where he saw two girls; one of them reminded him vaguely of someone he'd seen before and a blonde friend of hers. The one he thought he knew was rambling on in an animated fashion to her friend while casting quick glances at her; it was obvious the other girl had been crying and She was trying the rambling-on cheering-up technique he was slightly familiar with from his cousin Andromeda. The blonde girl gave a watery chuckle so She stopped her rambling and just gave her a long hug and rubbed her back. Sirius quickly stepped aside when they opened the compartment door and left for the one right next to it which contained the rest of their group. Before the door shut he heard:

"How did you cut off the water works?"

"Hey! It was _**not**_ the waterworks, just a teeny leak …"

At this The Girl he now remembered had been discoing alone in a desolate hallway threw her head back and laughed openly. Sirius felt once again drawn to Her, not just because of that laugh or because she was good-looking, which she kind of was, but because…Well, he didn't know why but he knew he was going to find out who This Girl was and why he was so drawn to Her. On that note and with his jaw set, he headed back to his compartment to ask Remus and James if they knew who She was, they paid more attention to people than he did.

_AN: I put capitals on any indication of the mystery girl so that there wouldn't be any confusion as to who she was ; I probably won't continue with that though…Since no one has reviewed so far, feel free to be the first to enlighten me as to what changes I need to operate in this story and what's good!_


	3. The not so smooth meeting

**AN: So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but have so many ideas for so many different parts of this story that I always forget I have to start by writing out the beginning.**

Sirius was walking alongside James after having gotten off the Hogwarts Express. He saw from afar Lily arguing with Mary McDonald one of her good friends. Curious as to why, he left James with Remus and made his way towards them. He then cast a spel of his own invention at them to eavesdrop.

"_Audio Conversatio_," he whispered pointing to Lily, Mary and then himself with his wand.

"_Look Lily, all I'm saying is that to most attentive people it sounded like you were surveilling James Potter's every move and despite what you seem to think neither him nor his friends are dunderheads (except Peter) and if they haven't noticed yet they will soon enough!"_

"_Notice **what** exactly? There is nothing to notice Mary!"_

"_The fact that ever since Christmas break when you didn't throw away James' present, you've been staring at him an awful lot and underneath your rebukes you've been doing quite a lot of flirting."_

"_First of all, that gift was an **extremely** rare autographed version of Pride and Prejudice. I didn't even that existed, you don't just throw that kind of thing away! Besides, I didn't find out it was from him until Valentines day. And I do **not flirt **with Potter!"_

"_Yes you do and throwing away or back in his face previous valuable gifts from him never botheres you before."_

Sirius chose this exact moment to intervene.

"Why Evans, I don't believe I've ever seen you so passionate about anything other than my good friend James. Unless you are speaking of said person?"

"I was telling Mary here how much **passionate hatred** I have for your good friend," Lily spat at both Mary and Sirius.

"Passion is always passion Lily, no matter what form it takes. You and James seem to have quite a bit of it for each other, well you did at any rate..."

Mary decided it was best for her to leave at that moment when Lily burst out with, "And what is **that **supposed to mean exactly?"

"Nothing, just that you two have been ignoring each other for quite a bit and you relationship has become quite passionless."

Sirius was of course testing Lily to see how she would react and it seems he had struck a nerve because she seemed quite frustrated with herself and a tad disappointed.

"On an entirely different topic Evans, I would appreciate it if you could give me a 5th year's name."

"Sirius, I will not help you get a girl you want!"

"Lily, I am not a manwhore despite what you think. I haven't dated more than 4 girls and kissed 3 of them. I just want a name, without any devious thoughts."

"Dream on Black, I'm off to a you and Potter free holiday where I will not have to put up with either of you and I intnd to enjoy every second of it so I really must be off."

"Evans, please don't make me resort to the 3rd year kitchen incident blackmail."

"You wouldn't dare."

"It's just a name Lily."

"Fine, where is the poor girl?"

Sirius looked around to see if she was on the platform and saw her laughing with her friends and was once more drawn in for some reason. Lily, following his gaze saw who he was staring at so shamelessly.

"Well, for once I approve of your taste in women although I must warn you she has a boyfriend. They've been going out since September so it's pretty serious. Her name is Stella Briotoni, she's Italian and American, not a prefect, rather temperamental but sweet, she's in Griffyndir but has the brains to be in Ravenclaw. Once again Black, I remind you she is in a serious, no pun, relationship with Michael Chames;"

"Once again Lily, I'm not interested in her that way. I will now take my leave and wish you a wonderful us-free passionless holiday."

Satisfied with the information he had gotten from Lily, Sirius was walking back to James when he bumped into someone and knocked them and their trunk to the ground.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," the person said.

Sirius extended his hand and saw he was offering it to Stella Briotoni. He was staring to be drawn into her when she looked up, saw him, and stiffened.

"Oh, it's you," she said getting up without his help and wiping her clothes off looked at him coldly.

"Did I do something in particular to deserve such a chilly reaction," he was taken aback by her cold attitude "I'm..."

"I know exactly who you are Sirius Black," she interrupted him, " You are the most famous and popular bully of Hogwarts."

"Well, apparently you know who I am but I don't agree with you on the second part of your sentence."

"Really? What else do you call someone who sees to enjoy torturing and embarrassing weaker and generally defenseless people?"

"What the hell have I ever done to you?" Sirius was starting to get mad,there was some truth in what she was saying but to be so rude and abrupt about it...Drawn to her for some reason he may be but he wasn't going to stand by and let her insult him.

"Nothing personal, I just happen to have a very low tolerance for people like you."

"People like me? Who what? Put Slytherins back in their place when they judge people by their blood status? Let me tell you something, you know nothing of my life or why I do the things I do! The only thing you seem to know about me is my name and if you had investigated into that you would find several reasons as to why I treet most Slytherins the way I do! You may think you know people like me but I am nothing compared to people like you."

"You don' t even know me!"

"Do you know me? No, because this is the first time we've met and yet you stand ther judging me. You're the type of person who claims to be against bullies but never stops to hear the two sides of the story or even thinks there can be another side at all! You can't judge someone just by reputation Briotoni!"

"How do you know my..." Stella started asking, clearly taken aback by the fact he did.

"Is there a problem here?" a masculine voice interrupted.

"None at all Chames. A wonderful holiday to you both," Sirius glared at Stella one more time and left to find James again.

Despite her quick condemnation of him, there had been truth in what she had said and felt compelled to agree with her to a certain extent. He was pleased that she had looked shocked yet slightly flattered that he knew her name. One thing was sure, he was not about to sop talking to her and let her judge him like she had. He rapidly found James and his parents waiting for him.

On their way home in James' dad's car, Sirius asked James,

"Prongs, don't you think it's time we make some changes? Like not hex unless totally necessary."

"You know what Padfoot, I've been thinking about it myself and I think it's time we grew up a bit given the times."

"So no hexing unless really necessary, work a little for our Auror courses, and stop being flirt jerks to entertain a false reputation?"

"Agreed, although the last one applies mainly to you."

"I know; from now on we keep each other in check."

Neither would admit these changes were being undergone for two lovely high-tempered ladies.

**AN: Tell me what you think, I'd like some feedback as to what you guys think of the speed of the progress and character development and narrative. Basically just review and tell me what you think not only of the story (but do that too) but also of the literary qualities.**


End file.
